


Practice Makes Perfect

by Mimmininnin



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Eliwood has a realization... years later, Fluff, It's midnight you know what that means, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimmininnin/pseuds/Mimmininnin
Summary: hello I'm tired and still trash





	Practice Makes Perfect

Freshly fourteen, Eliwood curled up on the plush chair with his birthday gift: his own copy of _Hearts Afeather_. 

Cracking the cover open, he felt heat rise to his cheeks. Romance novels were absolutely his guilty pleasure. 

His heart raced as his eyes caressed the first words of the page. 

_Princess Ceada walked side by side with the very man who plagued her dreams. Prince Marth..._

Eliwood let out a small, delighted squeak unbefitting a noble boy such as himself. But he couldn't help it! Ever since the first book left him on such a cliffhanger he couldn't help but think of ways to continue the story. Now he's finally gets to see it, and right off the bat no less. 

He tucked his knees to his chest and continued reading. 

_Prince Marth couldn't look her in the eyes. How could he, after what had been said? Oh, but how he wished he could. He wanted the hold her hand and caress her face- to whisper the apologies that should have been said so long ago. Little did he know she wished to do the very same._

Eliwood let out a delighted hum. 

He's a bit ashamed to admit he's quite invested in this fictional romance. He _knows_ it's silly. And that they will get together by end. But he loves these characters. He related to them and want to see them successful and happy, especially Ceada. 

He admired her poise and way she held herself. He enjoyed reading about her caring for her Pegasus. Eliwood likes to think she confides in her steed when her secrets become too much to bear, just like him. 

Eliwood closed the book, letting a small breath out and gazing at the ceiling. Clearing his mind, he opened the book to continue reading. 

Or he would've, if the loud creaking of the opening door hadn't turned his blood to lead.

"Huh! That's loud!" Hector comemnted, passing through the door way. "You should get that fixed."

Eliwood still hadn't turned his head to look at Hector. Hector _CAN NOT_ know about his books. He'll never let him live it down. 

"Hey Eli." Hector said nonchalantly, walking towards his friend. Eliwood didn't reply.

Hector put a hand on Eliwood's shoulder. Eliwood jumped up and out his chair in response.

"I'm a little busy right now..." Eliwood warned, clutching his book right to his chest, the front cover hidden from view. 

Hector furrow his eyebrows. He looked Eliwood up and down. 

"Whatcha got there, Eliwood?" Eliwood couldn't see Hector face, but he was sure he was grinning maniacally.

"N-OThing!!" Eliwood sputtered. 

In the next second, Hector was reaching for his book.

"LET ME SEE!" 

"NO!" 

There was no getting out of this. Not anyway he could think of. 

Eliwood tossed his book to the side. He was aiming for the window, but alas, it wasn't open. It instead fell unceremoniously onto his bed.

Bad move.

In an instant, both boys were rushing to the book. But it was Hector who got there first.

Holding his trophy high above his head where Eliwood, who had not yet had his growth spurt, could not reach, Hector opened to a random page. 

Hector Began to read aloud: " _Marth placed his hand gingerly on the small of Ceada's back. She could feel the warmth of his hand through her ornate dress. The two swayed to the music, and they got closer, until---_ " 

"STOP!!" Eliwood shrieked. "I haven't read that far yet!!" 

Hector was cackling uncontrollably.

"E-Li-Wood! A fan of romance, eh!" Hector teased. 

"Shut up..." Eliwood mumbled, face beet red.

His reaction only caused Hector to laugh even harder. So hard, that he fell over into Eliwood's bed, clutching his stomach.

Eliwood took this chance to get his book back. 

When Hector's laughter _finally_ died down, he sat up and spoke again. 

"Damn, from your reaction I thought you had a secret book, _if you know what I mean~_."

Eliwood sighed. "Why does everyone always think that?" 

"'Cause you're _good_ Eli. You getting older, and you're still good, and that's weird!" 

Eliwood cringed. "I'm not _weird_..." 

"I dunno man." Hector mused. "You're probably the only lordling that fantasizes that you're Prince Marth getting your smooch on with Princess 'SHE-da'."

" 'KAY'-da." Eliwood corrected. "And---" 

Eliwood shouldn't tell Hector he imagines it the other way around. 

"And.. and why are you even here?" 

Hector had the audacity to shrug. "I'm sure I had a reason but this is _much_ more interesting!"

Eliwood groaned. Resigned to his fate of endless teasing, he sat down on the bed next to Hector and grabbed the closest pillow he could find to squish his face in.

Hector laughs as he puts his hand on Eliwood's shoulder. "Don't worry. As your best friend and all around chivalrous gentleman-"

Eliwood snorted.

"I promise that your _dirty little secret's_ safe." 

Eliwood looked up from his pillow. "Really?"

Hector nodded.

A small smile crept across the redhead's face. "Thank you. That means a lot to me."

Hector didn't say anything. He just stared at Eliwood. 

"Uh, Hec? Hello?"

"Geh!" Hector says, startled. He turns his head away from Eliwood. "Uh, yeah. Sure. No problem."

The two boys sat in, what Eliwood felt to be, a comfortable silence.

"So uh... tell me about it." Hector said, effectively breaking it.

"About what?"

"You book, duh."

Eliwood looked at him skeptically. "I thought you weren't into Romance." 

His companion frowned. "Yeah but I'm bored and can't stand silence. I've read one kissy-book. I can keep up with a conversation." 

Eliwood smiled politely while he thought of something to say. He was more used to listening than talking.

"Well... this is the second installment. I'd have to start from the beginning of the first book for it to make sense." 

Hector layed back on the bed. "Alright story time!"

Eliwood laughed. "Okay! It all starts when..." 

"In the beginning, Ceada..." he restarted.

"She... Er..." 

Eliwood could feel himself growing red under Hector's expectant gaze. 

"I-I-I'm no good at this!" Eliwood exclaimed, joining Hector in laying down. "You talk about yours." 

"My what?"

"Your book! You said you read romance every now and then." 

"Woah woah woah!" Hector said, sitting up. He reached his hand over to cover his friends mouth, but he missed and instead just squished Eliwood's nose. "I said I read ONE book." 

Eliwood stuck out his tongue.

"EW!" Hector yelped. "Eliwood!! That's gross!"

Eliwood smiled cheekily. "Your hand's gross."

Hector scowled at him, before it dissolved into laughter. How could he stay mad at that face?

"Uh. So. My _one_ book was some cheap one that Oswin confiscated from the barracks." Hector started. 

"Hm. I wonder why." Eliwood said, sarcastically. "How did you manage to get it?" 

"Oh, I have my ways." Hector smirked. "Anyways. It wasn't so much 'romance' and more pornography if anything." 

Eliwood sighed. "I don't know what I expected from you." 

"I can still describe it to you if you want."

"No!!" Eliwood squeaked. "I don't want to hear any of that from _you_!"

Hector choked on his laughter. Eliwood was a pink as ever. 

"Eh..." Hector said, finally calming down a bit. "It was super unrealistic anyways." 

Eliwood raised his brow. "And how do you know that, Lord Hector of Ostia." 

Now it was Hector's turn to turn pink. "I don't... but you know..."

"No I don't. Tell me more."

Hector smacked Eliwood's shoulder. Eliwood only laughed in response. 

"I'm waiting on you, Hec."

"It's just... It's like...." Hector said, articulate as ever. "I don't think that's any of it's like? I can't believe that licking each other's tongue or biting lips is _sexy_." 

"Or that you can taste things they haven't eaten." Eliwood added.

"Exactly!" Hector said, then paused. 

He turned back to look at his friend, a glint in his eyes Eliwood's only seen before when he had an axe in his hand or was about to get the two of them in trouble. Or both.

"Let's try it." 

Eliwood choked on his spit. "W-what?" 

Hector scratched his chin. "I mean, there's only one way to find out." 

Eliwood started at his friend incredulously. He then considered what he said.

He was a bit curious too, and it's only Hector. It's not like he was some girl he fancied.

"Yeah sure."

Hector smiled. "Alright." He moved his hand closer to Eliwood to support him as he leaned in.

Eliwood closed his eyes. 

Their noses bumped into each other.

"Tilt your head." Eliwood said.

Hector did, and their lips touched. 

Hector backed up a bit. "That's weird!" He laughed.

Eliwood opened his eyes. "Yeah it is!" 

The two shared a laugh. Hector pressed his lips to Eliwood's again.

Hector's lips were slightly chapped. It wasn't entirely unpleasant, but it was unusual. 

Hector moved his hand behind Eliwood head. When his hand caressed the nape of his neck, Eliwood felt a jolt go down his spine. He pulled away.

"That was weird. Don't do that please." 

Hector nodded. Eliwood put his lips to his friend's for the third time. 

Hector this time opted to putting his hand on Eliwood's back. Eliwood enjoyed the touch. 

Eliwood leaned into the kiss a little more. He put his hands on either side of Hector for support. 

He had to admit, this was an incredibly nice experience. At least, until Hector ruined it. 

Hector stuck his tongue past Eliwood's lips and into his mouth. 

Startled, Eliwood bit down.

"Youch!" Hector yelped. "Yu bit my tung!" 

"You stuck it in my mouth!" Eliwood countered. "What was that for?"

Hector shrugged. "Got'ta try eryting."

Eliwood laughed. "You need to tell me first!"

"Take two?" 

Eliwood considered it. "Sure." 

Hector connected their lips again and slipped his into his good pal's mouth. 

After half a second, Eliwood decided he Did Not Like that, Actually.

"Nah?" Hector asked. 

Eliwood nodded his head.

Once again, the two boys smiled and continued.

\----

_~*~Three Years Later~*~_

The sound of spoon hitting table was the only sound in the room. 

Lyn looked up from her food to look at her friend.

Eliwood stared at the fallen spoon. 

"Uh, Eliwood? Are you okay?"

Eliwood's gaze became more intense.

He looked back to his friend. 

_"Oh my god."_ He said softly.

Hector walked in. "Good morning guys! Oh shit. What's up?" 

Eliwood turned to _Hector_.

 _"Oh my god."_ He repeated.

**Author's Note:**

> Months Before Eliwood's Birthday:
> 
> Elbert *entering Eliwood's room unannounced*: Son, I'd like to talk with you about--
> 
> Eliwood: Eek!
> 
> Elbert: O-oh... Eliwood. What have you got there?
> 
> Eliwood: *mumbling*
> 
> Elbert: What?
> 
> Eliwood: ...A Romance Novel.
> 
> Elbert: OH! Thank Elmine. I though you had... uh.... a dark tome. Bad stuff, I'll tell you.
> 
> Eliwood: I know that's not what you were thinking, but thanks for not saying it.


End file.
